


Bi and Blondes

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Bi and blondes, those were his two curve balls; life, it seemed to decide, wanted to throw a third his way; completely out of left field. [Shikamaru x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 11





	Bi and Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: I got my hair dyed so, naturally, plot idea xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Heavy Kissing Scene.

He had learnt two things about himself over the years.

He was bi and he was into blondes.

He fancied Ino for a whole of ten seconds when he was younger... those ten seconds being the time before she started yelling at him every second of the day.

The next was Temari; but that had the same problem, as soon as she talked and revealed she was an up herself bitch then that had gone out the window.

The third had been Naruto; when he came back from his training with Jiraiya the boy looked _good_ and, let's face it, everyone fancied Naruto at one point when he started acting like less of the little shit he was back in their Genin days, but, like all his other crushes as soon as Naruto started one of his speeches any attraction he had towards the Jinchuriki died a quick death.

Couldn't he meet just _one_ blonde his own age that didn't make him want to pull his own ears off when they talked?

Bi and blondes, those were his two curve balls; life, it seemed to decide, wanted to throw a third his way; completely out of left field.

He was waiting at the gates to go on a mission with Team Eight; Hinata and Kiba were with him but Shino was nowhere in sight.

"Has he ever been late before?" Shikamaru asked them, not looking up from the gate sign out form he was filling out for his team to which Hinata frowned and Kiba shook his head.

"Shino's always the first one here."

"Ma-maybe he-oh th-there he is!" He heard Hinata call out.

Only when he heard Kiba bust a lung laughing did he look up; and he froze.

Life had _got_ to be _shitting_ him?

Shino was practically stomping up the street, minus his normal black and green coats; and with a full head of-

"Shi-Shino;" Hinata didn't seem to know whether she was allowed to be amused or not. "You uh-"

"What's with the dye job dude?!" Kiba asked before laughing again.

Shino's hair was bright, sun kissed, _blonde_.

"What; ha-happened?" Hinata asked her smile betraying her amusement.

"A new hairdresser spilled hair bleach on me."

"Oh shit really?" At the seriousness Kiba stopped laughing and was immediately concerned for his friend. "You okay?"

"My Kikaichu protected my skin," Shino told them making them relax. "They did not however-"

"Protect your hair," Kiba was back to grinning.

"This was all that could be done to have my hair be one colour."

"How-how long?" Hinata asked.

"I do not know truthfully. I am to return to them after our mission. To make matters worse she got the bleach on my coats, which is why I am without them," he continued.

"You always have something on, are you cold?" Kiba started moving to take off his leather jacket. "You want my jacket?"

"That will not be necessary but thank you for the offer."

Shikamaru seemed to pick that moment to pick his jaw off the floor as he had, in fact, been staring at Shino's face and new hair the whole time he speaking. "Well; you know," Shikamaru swallowed deeply. "You look good."

"Please do not patronise me Shikamaru," Shino practically growled and being able to see his mouth form the words he was speaking for the first time in however long was strangely tantalising. He wondered what he tasted like.

"No Shino; really," Shikamaru let his eyes drag themselves over the Aburame from blonde tips to sandaled toes and back. "You look good."

Shikamaru saw Shino bite his lip lightly in thought and the Nara wondered if Shino would like it if _he_ bit the Aburame's bottom lip instead.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"We should go," Shikamaru said in a panic before spinning on the spot. "I'll go sign us out."

The next two days were fucking torture for the Nara. They were collecting data about a compound in a remote corner of the Land of Fire that had appeared practically overnight and some locals believed it was being used for illegal activities.

The members of Team Eight were going around the compound and reporting into Shikamaru about what Kiba and Akamaru smelt, Hinata saw and what Shino's bugs could overhear.

The bad part? Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had to move around the compound to gather their information, Shino didn't; his bugs could fly off and bring the information to him. Meaning there were a lot of times were it was just the two of them alone; Shikamaru had to fight every want to stare at Shino's blonde hair.

Not even just his new hair; without his coats the lean muscles the bug user had where barely covered by his tight top and Shikamaru wanted to run his hands over them with every fibre of his being.

He was also becoming hyperaware of the bug user's movements; was Shino always so _elegant_ in everything he did?

The way his arm practically glided from his side to lift a single finger to let his Kikaichu land on it, the way his footsteps were light and airy and didn't make a single sound, the way he stood so calm and tall without showing any sign of annoyance or fatigue.

It was ridiculous; there were trained dancers with less elegance than Shino.

When he gave his reports Shikamaru found he missed words the Aburame said because he was too busy being lulled into a combination of relaxed and aroused at the slow melodic deep tone Shino's voice had.

He had found the only blonde that didn't make him want to sandpaper his ears; life was fucking cruel.

It was when he asked Shino to repeat himself for what must have been the fourth time that he felt a shift in the air.

"I must ask; what is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru snapped his head up at that. "What?"

Shino crossed his arms over his chest and it only made Shikamaru's mouth water at the boy's biceps being shown off.

"Your mind has not been on the mission from the beginning; why?"

Crap; he hadn't hidden this new attraction well at all. Shino seemed to sense Shikamaru's fear.

"You do not need to worry about speaking freely; why? Hinata and Kiba are not due back for another two hours."

Shikamaru gave a short violent shake of his head. "No; not here."

Shino didn't reply and Shikamaru took that as Shino letting the matter go for which he was relieved.

"Come with me."

The shadow wielder's head snapped up in alarm again.

What he had meant by 'not here' was more of a 'not on this mission and _definitely_ not with you if you don't want me ripping your clothes off' but Shino had taken it as more of a 'not when Hinata or Kiba might come back mid conversation'.

Shino had looked at him over his shoulder and flicking his wrist and finger in the direction he was standing, which shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, before turning and leaving.

"No; Shino," Shikamaru stood and let his fists clench at his sides in frustration before gritting his teeth and taking off after him. "Dammit; what a drag."

"Now Shikamaru; what is the issue?" Shino asked when the shadow user joined him in a clearing a little from the meet up point. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Oh fuck he shouldn't make an offer like that.

He ran a hand through his dyed hair and Shikamaru felt his eyes visibly darken at the action.

"I'm not really sure you want to know Shino."

He didn't; he _really_ didn't.

"I must persuade you to give me the information; why? Because it is affecting the mi-"

"Did you know I'm primarily attracted to blondes?" Shikamaru cut off the Aburame and gave him a pointed look. "You're smart enough to put two and two together to make four."

Shino's mouth opened slightly in the Aburame equivalent of a normal person's full jaw drop.

"You are; _attracted_ ; to me?"

Shikamaru didn't like the disbelief in his voice, not one bit.

"Is that so hard to believe? And I can tell you; it is _very_ distracting," Shikamaru confirmed. " _You_ are very distracting Shino."

As if to mock him Shino ran another hand through his blonde locks and Shikamaru couldn't stop himself this time from grabbing his hand mid stroke.

"If you don't want me to ravish you right now I suggest you _stop doing that_."

He tightened his grip and forced the bug user backwards until his back came flush with the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Because I have thought about nothing else but having you wrapped around me for _two days_."

Shikamaru placed himself flush against Shino now and he could feel the Aburame take a sharp intake of breath.

"So if you don't want me to kiss you _right now_ you better speak up or I _will_ Shino; I _promise_ you that."

When Shino didn't say anything to tell him he shouldn't kiss him the final treads of his control snapped and he openly growled and smashed their lips together. He growled again in appreciation when Shino's tongue met his with fervor.

Shino's hands fisted around his upper arms and Shikamaru pulled harshly on the blonde locks that had been teasing him for too fucking long.

"You taste great Shino," Shikamaru muttered around the lip he had just taken a harsh bite off. "Even better than I thought you would; darker; _fuller_."

He pulled him into another bruising kiss and he heard Shino's breath hitch.

"I wonder what your skin tastes like."

As Shikamaru ripped Shino's long sleeve net top over his head he saw Shino's sunglasses, not fall off his face completely, but they did shift sideways revealing a wide hazel coloured eye. The Nara licked his lips at the sight.

"Fuck look at you," Shikamaru placed his knee in-between Shino's legs and revelled in the sharp inhale Shino took. "Aren't you even more delicious than I thought you would be?"

He licked one long lick up Shino's entire throat before biting hard on his earlobe and Shino gave a cry that went straight to Shikamaru's dick. His hands and nails clawed at the new skin of Shino's chest and sides making the Aburame dance for the Nara.

"I'm going to have _so_ much _fun_ with you," Shikamaru whispered against Shino's opened lips and sucked in his hiss when Shikamaru's nails ripped down one of Shino's sides. "I'm gonna fu-"

"Stop stop Shikamaru _stop_."

"Shit," Shikamaru stopped the wild movements of his hands and mouth and forced his jittery hands to hold onto his hips instead.

"You okay? Too much?" Shikamaru panted not giving up his bruising grip on the Aburame's hips. "I really didn't mean to go that far that soon. Well; not in real life anyway; in my head I already had you naked with my mouth around your di-"

 _"Shikamaru_ ," Shino hissed in a strangled voice.

"Sorry, you're right, sorry."

He let them both catch their breaths and he pushed down the flare of harsh arousal he had almost let consume the two of them before speaking again.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru made a motion between the two of them. "With this I mean."

Shino had righted his glasses but Shikamaru still got the feeling Shino was blinking rapidly at him. "You _almost_ sound like you wish for this to be a; _permanent_ arrangement?"

Shikamaru was almost insulted by that. "Well; _yea_ ; I'm not the kind of guy to kiss and run," the Nara raised his head, panic hitting him. "Are you?"

"No," Shino quickly confirmed. "No; I am not. I was merely; I am not- " he broke off to look at the forest floor.

Shikamaru practically sighed. "What a drag. You don't think highly of yourself do you? And I don't know why; I've only been outright fantasising about you for the last two days straight and even before that you're a fantastic shinobi and an even better friend," he let his eyes scan over the topless teenager he still had sandwiched between himself and a tree. "Not to mention with your coats gone everyone can finally see how attractive you are."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are Shino," he pushed even more into Shino's personal space. "Yes you fucking are."

Shino's hands fisted in Shikamaru's sleeves and an uneven breath left his lips. "I would not be _opposed_ to continuing our-"

"Yes or no Shino; I'm a Nara, we deal in absolutes," he almost feared Shino's final answer; fearing a rejection. "I want to date you; do you want to date me?"

Shino wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and actually _smiled_ at him. "Yes Shikamaru; I wish this as well."

Shikamaru let a small relived smile appear on his own face before pulling him into a, far more gentle kiss than their previous.

When he pulled back he asked a burning question.

"Do you think you could keep the hair?"

"No," Shikamaru openly frowned at that but he saw Shino smirk. "I might; however; do it again if you're good."

He could work with that.


End file.
